Naruto: the Emperor of the West
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Summary: After successfully retrieving Sasuke, Naruto was banished for doing his job. He is then guided by the crazy snake lady and her boyfriend to the Lands of the West. NaruxHina, AnkoxOC, and various others. Part of what is now known as the ChrisM2015 Emperors Dawn Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the Emperor of the West**

Hey guys, I decided to do a western empire fic for NaruHina Month, and while I didn't ask for anyone's permission, I think this story is at the point that it should be viewed as a Challenge fic (like the Rosetiger Prince Naruto challenge). So it shall be dubbed the ChrisM2015 Emperors Dawn Challenge. Anyways, I am aiming to take what I believe to be the best qualities of all my predecessors work, and fuse them together. (I know, I know, things like this usually turn out like shit… but I will not post something if I feel like it's shit)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else I use to advance the plot (Avatar the Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, etcetera)… I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr, and Ryusuke Kenta.

Summary: After successfully retrieving Sasuke, Naruto was banished for doing his job. He is then guided by the crazy snake lady and her boyfriend to the Lands of the West.

**PROLOGUE**

It had been a week since the success of the Sasuke retrieval mission, and Naruto was still stuck in his hospital bed. He hated being in the hospital, but given the fact that he took two chidori's to the chest, he didn't have much say in it. He had been visited by Hinata a couple of times, and she had brought him a couple bowls of Ichiraku's Ramen everytime so far. Sadly, none of his other friends had visited so far.

Suddenly, Tsunade burst through the Door, and she was in tears. "I'm so sorry," she cried as she wrapped the boy in a bear hug, "I couldn't stop them."

"Stop who Granny Tsunade," asked the whiskered blond.

Homura, Koharu, and Danzo walked in next, the latter saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished from the Hidden Leaf Village for use of excessive force on Sasuke Uchiha. You have until sundown to gather your things and leave."

"But he's in no condition to walk," Tsunade all but shrieked.

Homura adjusted his glasses and said, "That is not our concern."

Tsunade immediately got to work healing the blond, she'd be damn sure she did as much as she could to help him. "You have other things to worry about," stated Koharu before she was assaulted by a killer intent so powerful, it would have made Orochimaru run for the hills.

"I am still Hokage, and as a medic who has taken the Hippocratic oath I am obligated to do what I can," the busty blond seethed with a look that promised death if they pressed her on this.

Once they had left the room, a man in a black trench coat and a black wide brimmed fedora walked in. "I take it Sensei went behind your back," he surmised in a somewhat emotionless tone.

"You know how that pretentious prick is," she replied. "I take it you have a plan of some sort," she pointed out, "You wouldn't be here otherwise, Ryusuke."

Ryusuke's lips twitched upward in a smile and said, "Anko and I have been thinking about resigning and I figure we could look after the kid if we do."

Tsunade paused before saying, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a brilliant bastard, Kenta?"

"Sensei, Anko, and now you," he replied.

XxX

Anko was shocked by her boyfriend's plan, "You're kidding me, right? You honestly expect me to go along with this?"

"I told you a long time ago that if sensei ever made a move for power we'd get the fuck outta town," stated Ryusuke, "and the old bastard has begun to seize power."

Anko sighed in defeat before asking, "And taking Blondie with us is means of stopping this?"

"Nothing short of killing that old fuck would stop him," grunted Kenta, "All we can do is slow him down."

XxX

Hiashi Hyuuga was a proud man, but today was one of the saddest days of his life. Not only had he failed to protect Minato and Kushina's son, but the Clan Elders had usurped his authority as clan head and were planning to place the caged bird seal on his Eldest Daughters head. Had this happened before the chūnin exams, he wouldn't have really cared. But now, after trying so hard to reconnect with his daughter's, he couldn't stand the thought. There is only one thing he can do at this point: send her with him.

He entered his eldest child's room and sat down beside her sleeping form. "Hinata," he said softly, "you must wake up my daughter."

Hinata's lavender eyes flickered open and she saw the distress on his face. "Father," she asked, "What's wrong."

"The elders have decreed that you are to be branded with the caged bird seal," he answered.

Hinata was shocked, "B-b-but, only the clan head has the authority to do that!"

"They've found a way to usurp my authority," he explained. "You must pack your things, write a letter of resignation, and go with Naruto."

Hinata was confused, "what do you mean?"

"He has been banished," answered Hiashi, "and will be leaving by sundown."

Hinata became more subdued, "I see. Thank You Father."

"I know I haven't always shown it," Hiashi said with mournful tears, "But I will always love you my daughter."

XxX

"You do realize that Danzo wants to abduct Blondie because he doesn't have a newborn Uzumaki he can real the Nine-Tails into," stated Anko as she walked alongside her boyfriend towards the main gate. There were a number of civilians glaring evilly at the blond.

Kenta nodded, "Which is why we're going into the west."

Anko looked at Ryusuke like he had grown a second head! "You don't mean," she asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah," answered, "Beyond the Great Wall."

Anko shook her head, "You're insane."

"If it helps, I have a friend who lives just part the wall," added Kenta.

Anko smiled and said, "A little."

"I'm worried about the kid," said Kenta as glanced at Naruto, "He hasn't made a sound since he found out."

"His dream has effectively been annihilated," replied Anko, "He's probably still trying to wrap his head around what's happened."

Kenta nodded before reaching into the alley they were passing and pulled out Hinata Hyuuga, who is currently has her hood up. "I take it your father told you to tag along," he asked as they kept moving.

"Y-y-y-yes sir," she stuttered out.

Anko narrowed her eyes and asked, "The Clan Elders went behind his back?"

Hinata nodded silently, causing both adults to grimace: they were bound to send hunter nin's after the young Hyuuga. "If we weren't crossing the great wall," Kenta mumbled, "We sure as hell are now."

Fifteen minutes after they were outside the village, Ryusuke pulled out an ink well, brush and a message scroll before turning to Anko and saying, "I need you to summon a snake so I can send a message to my friend."

"Um, alright," she responded, "Where does he live exactly?"

"A simple house at the central point of the wall" he answered, "In its shadow every sunrise."

Anko nodded before biting her thumb and doing the needed handsigns, "Summoning Jutsu!" A fourteen foot long Black Mamba appeared, "What isss it you want missstresssss."

"Kenta wants you to deliver a message to a friend of his who lives in the western shadow of the Great Wall," she answered, "you'll find his house at the central point, Janus."

"What isss hisss name," asked Janus.

"He answers to Nanashi," answered Kenta, "his actual name is something only those who have his respect may know."

XxxX

-IN THE WEST-

Nanashi lay in his bed with his eye closed. The man was glad for the simple life he currently leads, and wouldn't have it any other way. His nose twitched as the scent of breakfast flooded his nostrils. "Smells like Su's cooking," he mumbled.

"Damn right it does," said the woman in bed with him. Her hair was extremely messy and her eyes pale due to blindness. "Think we should get up?"

"The man chuckled as he opened his eyes to reveal an equally pale set of eyes, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Toph." He then leaned in and kissed her.

The door flew open as a girl in her mid-teens walked in, "Breakfast is..." She paused to see the two were not only in bed making out, but they're also naked from what she could see. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Both Nanashi and Toph covered their ears and shouted, "WE'RE BLIND NOT DEAF, LIN!"

Lin, who had covered her eyes at this point, was red in the face, "Just get dressed." She then closed the door.

"One would think you'd learn to let them get up on their own by now," stated Suyin.

Lin glared at her half-sister, but said nothing: Su was right.

XxxX

-UNDERNEATH THE LEAF VILLAGE: ROOT HQ-

Danzo was not pleased when he found out that his former student had not only left the village, but took his girlfriend, the Jinchuuriki, and the Hyuuga Heiress with him. He'd have gone after them if it weren't for the fact that Ryusuke Kenta was much too dangerous; the Devil in Black is not and adversary to be trifled with. That being said, he would have a team following them. See if he could claim the boy if the opportunity presented itself.

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: Who is Ryusuke Kenta?

A: An OC of mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: the Emperor of the West**

Hey guys, I got an update for you. Be sure to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; that belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own any other series I borrow characters from in order to advance the plot (such as the Avatar Series, and anything else I may use in the future) those things belong to their respective creators. Mark, Mina, and Lilynette Frey belong to Giratina Zero. Reiko belongs to Kage Bijuu. I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr, Ryusuke Kenta, and Satsuki Uchiha (well… At least this particular incarnation... there's bound to be other authors who have used the same name in some shape or form.)

**CHAPTER 1**

-TWENTY MILES SOUTH OF IWA: HALF WAY TO THE WESTERN WALL-

Ryusuke and company had been intercepted by a patrol lead by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. They were lucky that Ryusuke's friend and former teammate Mark Frey happened upon them; he and Kurotsuchi have been dating for the past three months.

Kurotsuchi turned to her boyfriend and his teammate and asked, "Is that blond you know whose son?"

"Yes," replied Kenta, "And before you flip, I want to show you somthing." The infamaous Devil in Black pulled out a storage scroll and released it to reveal a folder that was 3 inches thick.

"What is that?"

Kenta didn't even bat a lash as he replied, "His medical records."

"Why do you even have such sensitive documents," she whispered.

"Because he's a Jinchuuriki and Lord Third didn't trust the hospital staff enough to leave the boy solely in their care," replied Kenta, "Kakashi Hatake and I would take shifts after I went through all the reports to insure they were filled out properly." His steel blue eyes became colder than usual, "The shit some of those doctors and nurses tried to pull was appalling... Feel free to puke when you're done," he said as he sat down, "I know I did."

Kurotsuchi swallowed as she opened the folder and began reading the reports. The first report was from when he was only a week old: they had tried to starve him to death. Second when he was month old: someone had tried to poison him. Her breathing began to shudder as she brought her hand to her mouth. Tears began streaming down her cheeks after reading the third report, where someone actually tried to stab him to death when he was three months old.

Half an hour later, Kurotsuchi ran out of the tent and vomited, her men immediately on guard. Mark and Kenta walked out, the former knelt down and began rubbing soothing circles around her back. "Understand that he's not ready to know who his father is," Mark whispered into her ear, gaining a nod of understanding before she threw her arms around him and cried hysterically.

"You boys are probably wondering what we showed her that made this poor girl an emotional wreck," said Kenta holding the folder in his hand, "she just read Blondie's medical records." He then handed to one of the four chūnin's. "And yes, you-know-who, is the boy's father."

Fifteen minutes later all five individuals had managed to gather the strength to ask what happened?

"Kid was banished for doing his Job," replied Anko. Ryusuke explained it to them in greater detail, causing Kurotsuchi's blood to boil. "This is fucking outrageous," she seethed, "How could any Civilian Council gain such influence?"

"Sensei uses them as a tool to control the village," answered Mark, "Sound about right Kenta?"

Ryusuke nodded, "That's exactly right, Frey."

-IN THE LEAF-

The past few weeks had gone to hell for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All of their trade agreements and allies had severed ties with them upon hearing the news of Naruto's Banishment.

Sasuke had been completely furious with the village: even he knows it should have been him who was banished.

XxX

Hana Inuzuka left her house/Veterinarians Office, locked the door behind her, and activated the Security Seals for good measure. She knows that Danzo Shimura has made his move because her Jonin Sensei and his girlfriend left the village. As a result, she has to be extra careful when it comes to protecting that which is most precious to her.

"Nice night for a walk," spoke a voice that Hana hadn't heard in six years.

She spun around to see her old team mate, Itachi Uchiha. "What are you doing here," she asked in a hushed tone.

"Getting my little brother and you out of here," he replied, "it is no longer safe here now that Danzo has made his move."

Hana quickly grabbed him and dragged him into her house and closed the door. "I can't let you go near Sasuke," she answered, "It's too risky."

"Then what would you have me do," he asked with a hint of anger.

"Mommy," asked the tired voice of a young girl, "who are you talking to?"

Itachi nearly gave himself whiplash turning to the source of that voice: a little girl with black eyes, raven colored hair, and two red markings on her cheeks. It didn't take him long to figure out who the father was.

Hana helped him to a seat while the man fought back his tears. "Satsuki," Hana called to the girl, "I want you to meet someone."

Satsuki silently walked up to her mother and stayed behind her leg, "Who is he?"

Hana smiled and asked, "Who do you think he is?"

Satsuki stood there and looked at the man thoughtfully: she had seen those same black eyes before in the mirror. "Daddy?"

Hana nodded causing their daughter to launch herself at her father crying tears of joy, "Daddy! Oh daddy I've wanted to meet you for so long!"

Itachi just sat there holding his daughter in a comforting manner. "I'll get Sasuke," said Hana, "I'm sure he'll want to know the whole story."

Itachi nodded as he allowed the mother if his child to walk out the door, and for the first time in six years, Itachi Uchiha allowed himself to cry.

XxX

Sasuke had been sentenced to three years of community service: something he began by helping the Hokage around her office. The kid trudged home after getting off and was about ready to just go to bed when he heard a knock at his door. "I swear that woman's a slave driver," he groaned, "Not that I blame her."

He opened the door to see Kiba's sister standing there. "There's something I think you should see," she said in an amused tone, "And I'd advise you to bring a camera."

Sasuke stood there for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Eh, what the hell, not like I have anything better to do."

XxX

Hana stopped at her front door and released the security seals before unlocking the door. "I added security seals when my daughter was born," she explained.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," he stated curiously, "Whose the father?"

Hana smirked as she opened the door to reveal none other than his older brother Itachi... Dressed up as a pretty princess, complete with a sparkly dress, makeup, eyeliner, lipstick, and a Tiara.

*CLICK*

Sasuke couldn't keep the grin off his face, "This is going to be distributed throughout the entire village after I kill you."

Itachi sighed before quickly locking eyes with his family, "Tsukuyomi."

-inside Tsukuyomi-

"There are many things you are not aware of little brother," lectured Itachi, "The fact that the Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup De Tat is one of them."

Sasuke refused to believe it, "You're Lying."

"Another is how dangerous Danzo Shimura really is," he added.

"Our Jonin Sensei was Ryusuke Kenta," explained Hana, "He happened to be one of three boys who served as Danzo's first and only Genin Team."

Sasuke recognized that name; it was the name of that man that was seen with Naruto the day he was banished. "What does this have to do with anything," the thirteen year old asked.

"Kenta Sensei knew that his former Sensei has had his sight on the Hokage Title for a long time now," answered Itachi, "And Naruto's Banishment was Danzo's work."

"Then why don't we kill him and be done with it," asked Sasuke.

Itachi and Hana sighed deeply. "If only it were that simple," replied Itachi.

"Danzo has a secret program called ROOT; ROOT are ANBU that have been conditioned to kill their emotions for the sake of making them more efficient tools," said Hana as she quoted her Sensei's words, "They are no more skilled than the average ANBU, but significantly more dangerous since they don't care about things like collateral damage."

"Danzo wanted to use his ROOT to exterminate the Uchiha Clan," stated Itachi, "I volunteered in order to protect you."

Hana then added, "And given that their entire purpose in life is to serve Danzo, they'd be quick to avenge him by any means, collateral damage to the village be dammed."

"So you're intending to leave the village as well," surmised Sasuke.

Hana and Itachi nodded followed by saying, "If there is anyone you want to bring with us, you should tell us now."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before saying, "My team mate Sakura Haruno would come with us, but she's almost completely useless in a fight."

"Nothing some proper training can't fix," stated Hana.

Itachi nodded before saying, "That and we both know how dangerous such behavior is around Reiko."

Both shuddered in fear of their team mate: she was a sweet girl overall, but she has Multiple Personality Disorder, MPD. Her second personality is extremely dangerous and is one of the most brutally sadistic individuals they know.

That being said, her skills with the Sword are top notch.

"Then she'll have to get past her Fan Girl behavior ASAP if she wants to live," stated Hana, "Because Reiko does not put up with that kinda shit."

Sasuke wasn't sure who the individual in question is, but the fact that Itachi fears her on some level makes her extremely dangerous. "Who exactly is Reiko," he asked.

Satsuki smiled brightly, "Aunt Reiko is mommy's best friend and team mate from her genin days."

And suddenly his brother's fear of Reiko made sense: he knows what this woman is capable of.

XxX

In one of the leaf villages Pastry shops, a beautiful 18 year old woman with white hair and Red Eyes sneezed. "Huh," she mumbled, "I guess someone's talking about me."

"Y-y-y-your Phoenix Buns are r-r-ready Miss Reiko," sputtered the man behind the counter: it's not easy keeping your cool when someone who has a genuine case of MPD is in your store.

"Thank you," she said joyfully as she paid for them, "toodles~"

The clerk breathed a sigh of relief: he knew better than to deny Reiko her Phoenix buns.

XxX

"If we're leaving it would be best to intercept her," stated Hana, "She's a skilled Kunoichi, and we're going to need all the help we can get where we're going."

"And where exactly are we going," asked Sasuke.

Itachi turned to his brother and said, "Into the West."

-In the West-

Nanashi, Toph and her daughters sat around the dinner table eating the Fried Flounder that Su prepared for dinner. Toph and Nanashi belched loudly and said, "Exquisite as always, JINX!"

Su blushed under their praise, "Thank you mother, father."

"I'm not your father yet kid," Nanashi said with a chuckle, "But we all know it's a forgone conclusion."

Toph laughed, "Can't argue with that logic."

A red head with Heterochromia Iridium walked with a Black Mamba resting on her shoulders. "This serpent claims to have a message for you," she stated.

"Thank you Lilynette," replied Nanashi.

Janus then regurgitated the scroll and said, "My missssion issss done." She then disappeared with poof in a cloud of smoke. While Su fought a desperate battle with her gag reflex, Lin picked up the scroll, opened it, and read it aloud.

"Dear Jerid,

Sensei's made his move, Anko and I are on our way with the Jinchuuriki and Hiashi's eldest. I expect my Genin Team is not far behind.

Your team mate and friend,

Ryusuke Kenta."

Nanashi sighed deeply, "I knew this day would come." He then got up and went into his room for a few seconds before coming back out with a set of Double Edged Black Damascus Steel Straight Blade Katana's in hand. "Lin," he commanded, "Bring me my wet stone and a bucket of water."

Lin nodded and brought him his wet stone and a bucket of water. She set them down and asked, "Is there something we should know?"

"An old friend from my time in the East is coming," he answered as he began sharpening his blades, "and I've got a feeling that one particular individual under his charge will bring about significant change."

"How significant are we talking," she asked.

Nanashi brought the blade up and tested its sharpness by cuting into his thumbnail with it. He smiled when it slid quite easily past the nail and into his flesh before saying, "The kind that brings something the west hasn't seen since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths."

-AT THE EASTERN SIDE OF THE WESTERN WALL-

It was sundown when they arrived, so Ryusuke decided they would setup camp in the shadow of the wall that night. They had managed to get there in less than thanks to Kurotsuchi and her team escorting them to this point. "You guys sure about this," she asked the Leaf Ninja; going beyond the wall was Taboo.

Ryusuke smirked, "Mark and I have a friend who lives just on the otherside of the Wall."

"You remember that Zatoichi I told you about," Mark added, "The one I said came from the West?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened significantly, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE PULLING MY LEG!"

"Nope," replied both Ryusuke and Mark.

Everyone present suddenly tended when they felt a large group of foreigners nearby: one was easily Kage level, two Jonin Level, one low chūnin, one mid genin, one low genin, and three dogs. "We mean no harm," replied a voice Ryusuke knew all too well. Itachi Uchiha stepped into the open followed by Hana, Reiko, Satsuki, Sasuke, Sakura and Hana's three Partners. "It's been a long time," Itachi said with a small smile, "Kenta Sensei."

DONE!

Time for explanations!

Q: Why have Ryusuke carry Naruto's medical records?

A: He was covering his bases.

Q: why did Kurotsuchi react the way she did to Naruto's medical records?

A: (I know that some feminist is going to flame my ass for this… but if the boot fits, wear it) because women are more in touch with their emotions.

Q: Why would Hana sleep with Itachi?

A: personally, I can see Itachi confiding in her some hours before executing his clan because she is a clan heir with a younger sibling too: she is the only person who could possibly empathize with his plight. As a result, I can see them having sex due to the emotional roller coaster they were riding at that time, and neither would regret doing so.

Q: why give Itachi a Daughter?

A: because it just feels right in my book.

Q: why have Sasuke and Sakura leave the village with Team Kenta?

A: Sasuke goes with because Itachi doesn't trust Danzo as far as he can throw him. Sakura goes with because she would have gone with him to Orochimaru.

Q: What will Sasuke do with the Picture?

A: You'll find that out next chapter.

Q: how did team Kenta catch up to their Jonin Sensei in less than 48 hours?

A: the triplets


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Emperor of the West**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've finally got this one done, so enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the things that are mine.

**CHAPTER 2**

-HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE-

Sasuke's disappearance had left things in a complete state of disarray. If it wasn't for a letter left by his brother Itachi of all people, Tsunade would have assumed the worst. That being said she about died laughing when she saw the picture of Itachi dressed up as a pretty princess. Satsuki was standing beside him with a big toothy grin plastered on her face.

XxFLASHBACKxX

Tsunade slammed her fists repeatedly into her desk, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny," asked Danzo as he and the Elders walked in. Koharu picked up the picture and looked at it and despite the seriousness of the situation, she began laughing as well. Homura picked up the picture and did the same. Danzo did not laugh when he saw it... His soul is too cold for things like humor.

XxFLASHBACK ENDSxX

As a result, Danzo was in a particularly bad mood and his ROOT ANBU were paying the price. It got so bad that one of his best agents, Shin, had gotten his 'brother' Sai out of the program. Since Tsunade had put the boy in ANBU Head Quarters, Danzo could not recover him. This resulted in the cripple killing Shin in a fit of petty rage that he called punishment.

-IN THE WEST-

Jerid and Toph were sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of tea when Ryusuke's group was escorted in. "I'd say it's good to see you made it," greeted Nanashi, "But seeing how I was born blind I've never seen anything."

"You and me both," added Toph.

Su and Lin sighed deeply. "I still can't believe they aren't related," groaned Lin.

Su nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Where are my manners," declared the blind man as he stood up, "I am Jerid Marr of the House of Marr, and the lovely woman I'm currently in a relationship in is Toph Bei Fong of the House of Bei Fong." He sat back down and said, "The only one among you allowed to call me Jerid is Ryusuke, the rest of you will call of Nanashi until I say otherwise."

The blind man picked up the confusion of his guests from their Aura's and said, "The term house refers to one of the Six Noble families from the time when the west was a kingdom." He then went into further detail, "The Six families are the House of Sith'ari, the House of Dooku, the House of Hattori, the House of Bei Fong, the House of Marr, the House of Katon, and the House of Shitsuji." He interlaced his fingers together in front of his face, "The House of Katon was divided recently due to sibling rivalry: the result is the Red Katon and Blue Katon."

"The Red Katon is led by the younger sibling Lord Zuko," explained Toph, "and the Blue Katon by Lady Azula."

"Zuko is a good man," added Nanashi, "He keeps his priorities straight and maintains a good relationship with his sister."

"What about Azula," asked Naruto.

The four natives laughed at this. "Now THAT is a complicated question," Toph snickered.

"Azula is highly intelligent," remarked Nanashi, "But a bit unstable."

Toph snorted, "This coming from the guy who dated her."

"In my defense she's good at hiding it," the blind man retorted, "I didn't see any fluctuations to indicate mental instability in her aura until she started throwing accusations around."

"What about the others," asked Naruto.

Nanashi smiled, "Curious aren't we." He then sat down and recalled what he knew, "The Sith'ari is known for possessing a mix of talents: high affinities for Wind and Lightning are pretty common in their family as well as an occasional and highly advanced aptitude for Genjutsu. The House of Dooku is known for its fencing technique making them master swordsmen. The Hattori's are the best shadow warriors the west has to offer, which puts them far above anything the east has ever produced, save all questions for the end thank you."

Sakura's mouth was held agape at this, '_How did he know?_'

"The House of Bei Fong has been known for its Earth Manipulation for generations," he continued. "The House of Marr is known for its skill in wind manipulation," he then picked up a vase using pure wind manipulation. "Then there's Shitsuji," he said with disdain, "The current head killed his entire family in order to insure he has absolute rule over the Shitsuji's assets."

The blind man took a sip from his cup and held it out which prompted Su to refill it. "Kuro Shitsuji has the most control out here," the blind man said darkly. "If he gains full control of the West then it's only a matter of time before he marches East with the intent to conquer the elemental nations."

"You make it sound like he'd sweep over the Elemental nations like a swarm of locus," stated Itachi.

"Because that is exactly what would happen."

Sasuke snorted at this and soon found himself gasping for air.

Nanashi had a scowl on his face, "Let me explain something to you, boy: the west has not known peace for more than a thousand years." He released his wind based grasp and said, "Out here, only the strong survive."

-IN THE LEAF-

Iruka had taken to getting smashed every evening ever since Naruto had been banished. Kakashi had started joining him when Sasuke and Sakura left the village. Both men felt they should have done more to protect Naruto, but Kakashi was being consumed by his guilt: he had failed to protect Minato and Kushina's son.

"I'm telling ya Kakashi," Iruka slurred, "The village hashn't been the shame without Naruto."

"I heres ya Iruka," replied Kakashi with the same slur.

The other patrons had learned to keep their mouths shut concerning Naruto when Kakashi and Iruka were getting smashed. A pissed off Elite Jonin is nothing to scoff at, and Iruka is already pushing Jonin himself. Two Kunoichi walked in at this point: Yugao Uzuki and Chūnin Instructor Suzume. These two had been personally chosen by Tsunade to retrieve the Kakashi and Iruka before they got too drunk... or somebody dumb enough to say anything bad about Naruto actually did walk into the Bar they were at.

Yugao was chosen due to her position as an ANBU captain and the fact that her Boyfriend had died as a result of the Sand-Sound Invasion… though she doesn't know about that last part. Suzume was chosen since she was a fellow teacher at the academy. "Here to eshcort ush home again I shee," stated Kakashi.

"As always," answered Yugao.

The two were about to resign themselves to their fate when a group of Civilians walked in. "Bartender," the obvious leader shouted, "A bottle of your finest Sake in celebration of the Banishment of the Demon!"

Kakashi and Iruka were about to lash out when Suzume held up her hand and said, "I've got this." She then spoke loud enough for all to hear, "I suppose you want to celebrate the fact that our trade agreements with Wave, Spring, and Tea have been dissolved plus our military alliances with Sand and Waterfall have been terminated." Seeing she had everyone's attention she continued, "All these things we got because of one Naruto Uzumaki who the Civilian Council saw fit to banish." She could see the rage on the civies face making her smirk as she adjusted her glasses, "And to top it all off the Fire Daimyo himself made his displeasure with this decision known."

The civilian tossed a bottle at her yelling, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PRUDE!"

Suzume simply moved her head to the side allowing the bottle to sail right by her head and into the wall behind her. "Just because I don't date slobs doesn't make me a prude, and I wouldn't be a teacher at the academy if I was stupid," she replied darkly. The sheer stupidity of the Civilians had been getting on her nerves as of late: it was taking every ounce of self-control she had not to lash out.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF PRUDE!" ***THOCK***

The man soon found himself pinned to the wall by a Kunia through his ear. Suzume spun a second Kunai on her fingertip with her Chakra and asked, "Anyone else want to see what happens you piss me off?"

The other civilians were blue in the face with fear. Kakashi looked at it and raised an eyebrow. Iruka took a look at the bottle and said, "Either I'm not drinking enough, or I've had way too much."

Yugao was wondering of Suzume had been friends with Anko, because she was the only other person she'd ever seen do that.

Fortunately, the other civilians were not as foolish as their companion and stepped aside. As the two Kunoichi picked up their respective targets, Yugao whispered, "Did Anko teach you how to do that?"

"Believe it or not, she and I happened to be childhood friends," stated Suzume, "She taught of how to do that when I started developing my more womanly assets."

"I can understand why," mumbled Yugao; she's seen Suzume naked whenever they're in the hotsprings at the same time... The woman has curves in all the right places.

XxX

After getting the two out the door, Yugao and Suzume split up.

They ended up sleeping with their respective targets that night for personal reasons: Suzume with Iruka because he's a good man and Yugao with Kakashi because both were experiencing great emotional loss at this time.

-IN THE WEST, A WEEK LATER-

After a week of being around the blond, Su and Lin were beginning to see what Jerid meant: there was something about Naruto that made you believe in him.

Sasuke had gone to extremes in order to show the blond how sorry he was for what happened by swearing an Oath of Fealty that would include his own descendants. Naruto tried to brush it off, but the younger of the Uchiha brothers insisted this be done.

Hinata walked up to Naruto with a deep blush on her face... '_Today is the day_,' she told herself. "Na-Naruto, there's something I wanted t-to tell you," she said to the Blond.

"Okay," he replied.

Hinata took a deep breath, "I really like y-you, and have F-for a long time now."

"I like you too," he replied.

Hinata knew that this had gone over his head, and in frustration fueled heat of the moment she grabbed his collar and smashed her lips against his. She realized what she had done when their lips finally separated, and turned deep red before passing out.

Naruto stood there trying to process wit had happened before saying, "Oh."

He picked up Hinata and carried her back to Nanashi's house. The blond reflected on all of his encounters with Hinata and the more he thought about it, the more he felt like an idiot. "I really should have seen it," he mumbled.

XxX

"What makes you think the kid would even want to create an Empire," Ryusuke asked his blind friend.

Jerid chuckled and said, "Because he cares about what happens to people... I have little doubt he can unite the five families against Kuro Shitsuji."

"And how do you plan to do that," asked Hana, "You made it pretty clear that the other families want control for themselves."

Toph smiled and said, "Jerid has a lot of influence with the other families: they'll at least hear him out."

"So where to next," asked Itachi.

"We'll head to Azula's fortress first," answered Jerid, "Once I've convinced her to join us we'll head to Serenno where the Sith'ari and Red Katon have taken refuge... the city is ruled by Count Tyran Dooku, the current head of the House of Dooku."

**DONE!**

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: Why would Tsunade laugh at something so Serious?

A: The better question is why she wouldn't laugh?

Q: Why have Danzo ruin his own shit?

A: because he's delusional.

Q: Why are you using Suzume the way you are?

A: She has virtually no Backstory, making her a blank slate. This mean's I can do pretty much whatever I want with her.

Q: What's an Oath of Fealty?

A: It's the very same Oath a Knight takes when pledges his service to a king.


End file.
